Cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes are major public health concerns, particularly in older adults. There are major gaps in our knowledge about diabetes and how to prevent its associated microvascular and cardiovascular complications. In older adults, there is controversy regarding the total burden of risk associated with diabetes and prediabetes, optimal treatment targets, and how best to reduce cardiovascular risk and prevent cognitive and physical impairment. Novel cardiac biomarkers reflect the summation of acute and chronic morbidity and may have utility for informing treatment decisions in diabetes and other cardiometabolic conditions, but they have not been rigorously evaluated. To address these issues, we need junior patient- oriented investigators who will need rigorous training and mentorship in the areas of clinical epidemiology, translational research methods, and the conduct of large clinical studies. The candidate, Elizabeth Selvin, PhD, MPH, has devoted her career to the study of the clinical epidemiology of type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease and the mentorship of trainees in this field. The continuation of this K24 award will protect the time of the candidate for research and mentoring. The goals during this award are to recruit a team of diverse, multi- disciplinary junior investigators who will receive mentorship in the clinical epidemiology of cardiovascular disease and diabetes; to promote formal training in epidemiology and clinical research methods for beginning clinician investigators; and to mentor trainees to address significant research questions in the field and help launch their independent research careers. Dr. Selvin's large research portfolio (including three R01 grants) will provide a rich substrate for training and new research opportunities for mentees. Dr. Selvin has a strong track record of success in the field and in mentoring junior scientists. With continued support from this K24, she will be able to expand her mentorship activities, strengthen her research portfolio, and recruit and train the next generation of leaders in the field.